The Mr. Men Show
The Mr. Men Show was once a new British-American show that premiered on Cartoon Network in the US, Milkshake Five in the UK, France 5 in France, ABC 4 Kids and ABC 3 in Australia, and YTV in Canada. List of Characters Mr. Men *Mr. Tickle - His arms are now a normal length although he still has the ability to make them long and wiggly, and his hat has a dark blue stripe. *Mr. Happy - He is less round. *Mr. Nosey - He is shaped more like a pear just like Mr. Greedy, he is lime green, has an orange oval nose, has one curl of hair on his forehead and he wears a black necktie. *Mr. Bump - His colour is now a mixture of light blue and dark blue and his number of bandages has been reduced to five. *Mr. Messy - His body is more solid, and he now wears the same shoes as Miss Chatterbox, except they are dirty and untied. *Mr. Small - He is now orange, an egg shape, he wears a tall black top hat with a dark grey stripe replacing his blue bowler hat and he now wears white sneakers. *Mr. Nervous - He is egg-shaped, purple, wears glasses, has a turquoise nose with a zigzag line on it, and wears black and white sneakers. *Mr. Noisy - He is now usually seen with a megaphone. *Mr. Lazy - He is light green, thin, is more human shaped and he has a dark green oval nose and a large red-pink newsboy style cap which covers his eyes. *Mr. Funny - He has the same shape as Mr. Stubborn, he is a slightly darker green colour, his nose now looks like Mr. Rude's nose, only red, his top hat is now bent and it no longer has a daisy on a stem. He also has a bowtie and red and white sneakers and his gloves have been removed. *Mr. Fussy - His moustache is Luigi-styled, he gains glasses, and a black bowtie. In Season 1, he was called Mr. Persnickety or Mr. Pernickety in the UK and Australia and was lime green with dark green hair however in Season 2 he has returned back to his normal dark green colour and is now called his proper name, Mr. Fussy. *Mr. Bounce - His hat now has a lighter pink stripe. *Mr. Strong - He is now an upside down round cornered triangle, has no hat, but he has a brown weightlifters belt with a yellow buckle and his biceps are larger to emphasis his personality. His book counterpart is a square. *Mr. Grumpy - He now has a unibrow and a hat like Mr. Strong's book counterpart. *Mr. Quiet - He is now light blue, has a light blue oval nose, he is shaped like an egg and has 2 hairs on his head rather than five hairs and he is normal sized. *Mr. Tall - He is now a darker blue colour, he is now shorter in height and he now has a brown straw hat with a yellow stripe and his shoes no longer have their swirly patterns or shoelaces. *Mr. Rude - He trades his black hat for a pair of brown shoes, his nose is more brown and he has three hairs on his head. *Mr. Scatterbrain - He is a new character. He is a male counterpart and he is a possible relative of Little Miss Scatterbrain. He is a magenta, pear-shaped Mr. Man with a unibrow, a large pink oval nose, and he has a blue bowler hat with a darker blue stripe just like Mr. Tickle's bowler hat. *Mr. Stubborn - He is a new character. He is a male counterpart and possible brother of Little Miss Stubborn. He is a purple oval-shaped Mr. Man, with a unibrow, two hairs, and he has a yellow triangle nose. *Mr. Muddle - He is a character who doesn't appear in the series except a rounded square picture of his face which appears in the intro. He is shown to be a much lighter green colour. *Mr. Greedy - He is a character who only appeared in the episode, Boats as a cameo without any lines along with Mr. Mean and Mr. Grumble. He has returned to his look from the 1970's show. *Mr. Mean - He is a character who only appeared in the episode, Boats as a cameo without any lines along with Mr. Greedy and Mr. Grumble. He appeared in his normal light blue colour and his oval shape from the 1995 show but with a yellow triangular nose like Mr. Stubborn's nose and he also has the same unibrow as Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Stubborn. *Mr. Grumble - He is a character who only appeared in the episode, Boats as a cameo without any lines along with Mr. Greedy and Mr. Mean. He appeared as a lighter purple oval shape and he now has a unibrow that is the same as Mr. Grumpy's and Mr. Stubborn's. Little Misses All the Little Misses' names are referred on-screen without the prefix 'Little'. *Little Miss Bossy - She no longer has a stem in the daisy in her hat, and she gains eyelashes. *Little Miss Naughty - She now has pink puffy hair with pink curly pigtails, a lighter green bow, and she has a dark fuchsia nose and she also has light pink rosy cheeks. *Little Miss Sunshine - She almost looks the same as she did in the books, except her hair and nose are now light tan. *Little Miss Helpful - She now has strawberry blonde hair in pigtails, green and white sneakers, and wears a green fanny pack (bum bag in the UK). *Little Miss Magic - She wears a black magician's top hat with a magenta daisy, instead of a green and white bow and fuchsia Mary Jane shoes instead of red sneakers. *Little Miss Giggles - She is the same except she is a darker blue colour with a different pattern of freckles on the left side of her face and her hair clips no longer have holes in them. *Little Miss Chatterbox - She looks exactly like she does in the books. *Little Miss Curious - She is now extended rounded trapezoid, and she has a yellow nose and freckles. *Little Miss Scary - She is the same, except she now has 8 spiky hairs, instead of 9. *Little Miss Whoops - She now has the same shape as Mr. Stubborn. She now wears a pink bow and big round glasses, they replace her bandages and hair. *Little Miss Calamity - She was a new character, she was an orange rounded rectangle-shaped Little Miss with brown hair in a flip design, a dark green nose and white sneakers. She was only seen in Season 1. *Little Miss Daredevil - She is a new character, she is a yellow circle-shaped Little Miss with red hair, pink freckles, eyelashes, and she wears a pair of white rocket boots which she is also able to use to cook foods like pizza and she also wears a white Evel Knievel-style safety helmet. Differences between the show and the books Main article: The Mr. Men Show-Book Comparison Episodes Season 1 #Physical / Boo Boos (Doctors & Nurses in UK, Hospitals in AU) #Farm / Movies #Science / Lake #Books / Beach #Boats / Mall #Flying / Hobbies #Dance / Inventions #Fair / Camping #Amusement Park / Trains #Paint / Fish #Adventure / Construction #Snow / Canned Goods #Jobs / Gardens #Collecting / Chores #Restaurants / Music #Full Moon / Night #Food / Bugs #Cooking / Rainy Day #Heatwave / Sleep #Yard Work (Lawns in UK & AU) / Parade #Superstore / Games #Hotel / Birthday #Car Wash / Wildlife #Dillydale Day / Cars #Sightseeing / The Dark #Circus / Ships Season 2 #Picnics / Driving #Outer Space / Clean Teeth #Airport / Shoes #Arts & Crafts / Game Shows #Garages / Eyeglasses #Toys / Reptiles #Hats / Robots #Parties / Up And Down #Dining Out / Gifts #Sun & Moon / Telephone #Seashore / Washing & Drying #Sneezes & Hiccups / Fruit #Radio / Supermarket #Skyscrapers / Cinema #Getting Around / Clocks #Post Office / Pets #Dance Dance Dance / Trees #Library / Pirates #Goo / Trains And Planes #Out To Sea / Next Door #Lunch / Machines #Fairies & Gnomes / Home Improvement #Birds / Bath & Bubbles #Sand & Surf / Parks #Surprises / Travel #Bad Weather / Pests Voice Cast US Broadcast * Aaron Albertus - Mr. Bump, Mr. Quiet * Alicyn Packard - Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Whoops * Danny Katiana - Mr. Nosy, Mr. Nervous * Godfrey - Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Tall, Mr. Metal * Jeff Stewart - Mr. Tickle, Aliens * Joseph J. Terry - Narrator, Mr. Fussy/Persnickety, Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain * Katie Leigh - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Helpful * Peter Rida Michail - Mr. Messy * Phil Lollar - Mr. Lazy, Mr. Small, Mr. Strong * Prudence Alcott - Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Magic * Reba West - Little Miss Giggles * Richard Epcar - Mr. Noisy * Sam Gold - Mr. Bounce, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Happy * Sophie Roberts - Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Curious * Susan Balboni - Little Miss Scary UK Broadcast * Alex Kelly - Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Scary (Season 2) * Aline Mowat - Little Miss Calamity * Claire Morgan - Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Giggles * Emma Tate - Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Sunshine (Season 2), Little Miss Helpful (Season 2) * Godfrey - Mr. Metal * Jeff Stewart - Aliens * Jo Wyatt - Little Miss Sunshine (Season 1), Little Miss Scary (Season 1), Little Miss Helpful (Season 1), Little Miss Naughty (Season 1) * Joseph J. Terry - Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain * Keith Wickham - Mr. Small, Mr. Tall * Lewis MacLeod - Mr. Stubborn * Rob Rackstraw - Mr. Pernickety/Fussy, Mr. Messy, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Happy (Season 2) * Simon Callow - Narrator * Simon Greenall - Mr. Bounce, Mr. Bump, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Happy (Season 1), Mr. Quiet, Mr. Strong * Steven Kynman - Mr. Nosey * Teresa Gallagher - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Naughty (Season 2), Little Miss Whoops * Tim Whitnall - Mr. Lazy, Mr. Nervous Japanese Broadcast * Noriaki Sugiyama - Mr. Happy, Mr. Tall * Haruo Sato - Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosy, Mr. Nervous * Yuuki Ono - Mr. Bump, Mr. Tickle * Reiko Takagi - Miss Sunshine, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Bossy * Tomoe Omi - Miss Calamity, Miss Naughty, Miss Giggles * Tomomi Nishimura - Miss Magic * Tomoko Kobashi - Miss Helpful, Miss Whoops * Kimiyoshi Kibe - Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Quiet * Emi Nakajima - Miss Daredevil, Miss Scary * Mitsuru Takakuwa - Mr. Persnickety/Fussy * Takuya Eguchi - Mr. Small, Mr. Noisy * Hideaki Nonaka - Mr. Rude, Mr. Bounce Notes *This is the first TV appearances of Mr. Rude, Little Miss Scary, and Little Miss Whoops. *Season 2 takes place one year after season one. *A lot of the characters have had updates. *The first appearances of Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Scatterbrain and Little Miss Calamity. *None of the character's catchphrases (except for Mr. Noisy's and Miss Whoops') are lines from their original books. *The entire show uses the Ed Interlock Font. Gallery Mr. men promo front.jpg|A rare promo for The Mr. Men Show from 2008 (Front Side) Mr. men promo back.jpg|A rare promo for The Mr. Men Show from 2008 (Back Side) MrPernickety2008.gif TVMr. Bump.jpg TVmrmessy.jpg Little-Miss-Chatterbox.gif Strike02 MrMenShow-LittleMi.jpg Mr. Small TMMS.jpg TVmr. Nosey.jpg 1645956.jpg 1645977.jpg Mr. Bounce.jpg 1645961.jpg 1645958.jpg MrNervous.gif TVMr-Quiet.jpg TVmr.noisy.jpg TVMr. Happy.jpg 1646008.jpg TVmrstrong.jpg Category:Cartoons